


Help! Paulie is Teasing Me!

by waveofahand



Series: 30 Second Fanfics [8]
Category: McLennon - Fandom, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 30 Second Fanfic, Beatle blushing, Fluff, M/M, Paul teasing John, Princess Margaret - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveofahand/pseuds/waveofahand
Summary: At the premier of the Beatle's second film, "Help!" the boys meet Princess Margaret and Paul goes out of his way to make John blush.





	Help! Paulie is Teasing Me!

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Second Fanfics are quick McLennon pieces all based on photos found around the internet, so pictures are necessary really add to the story. Dedicated to @Lynzee005, who has been an inspiration for my writing and so wonderfully encouraging!

Ringo: “You know…we have the same smile, Princess Mags and me…”

George: “From a distance we all look like the royal family. Where. Is. The. Food?”

Paul (to John): “Why are you blushing?”

John: “I’m not blushing.”

Paul: “You ARE! Is it because we’re touching? Want me to move closer? (Scoots nearer) Can you take it?”

John: “Stop! Don’t stand so close to me, Bunny.”

Paul: “I’m gonna do it! I'm getting closer! Look at how red you are, now! Johnny’s blushing!”

John: “I’m just hot -”

Paul: “I KNOW you are -”

John: “Because it’s warm in here.”

Paul: “I’m hot too, but you know, in another way -”

John: “Don’t…”

Paul: “Johnny, don’t you want to go take off your hot jacket?”

John: “Stop…”

Paul: “I love that I can do this to you…you’re so easy. Look at you, licking your lips.”

John: “Because stop doing that thing you’re doing that’s getting me all bothered.”

Paul: “I’m just STANDING here!”

John: “Yeah, that. Stop it.” 

Paul: “Are you actually sweating, now, John love?”

John: “I’m only red because you’re teasing me in front of a princess!”

Paul: “I’M PRINCESS!” 


End file.
